


Echoes

by myotishia



Series: In the rift [7]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: Sometimes the rain brings in a deep depression that you just can’t seem to shake, even for the team. As each member begins seeing odd visions the repercussions of time travel start to become more evident.





	Echoes

In the bay, waves crashed under an angry sky that seemed to be trying to drown the city. Wales was generally used to heavy rain but this felt like something different. It didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping. Owen awoke to the rain beating down against his windows, seeing a far off flash of lightning as he grabbed for his phone to turn off the alarm. Gwen would be back from her honeymoon and having to listen to her go on and on about it felt like it was mocking him for being alone. He’d considered calling in sick but staying home alone was just as pathetic. It was sinking in that he’d missed his chance with Tosh and working at Torchwood didn’t exactly allow for dating. He couldn’t help but think even his future self had screwed him over somehow. It was going to be one of those mornings. He sat up and padded to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. A pair of inhumanly black eyes looked back. He reeled away but upon looking back he saw only his reflection. He was still half asleep, that was all.

 

The Hub resonated with its usual hum, blocking out the sound of water from above. Jack was not feeling ready for the day. It happened once in a while but usually he just covered it up or made up some reason to be anywhere else. Maybe it was the recent rain that made the world look so dull and dreary. It wasn’t as if his life was lacking in excitement or affection but sometimes being stuck in one place and time felt stifling. Part of him missed space. Another part knew he could never go back. Looking back at Ianto who was still fast asleep he had a moment where he could swear the sleeping man wasn’t breathing. A blink later he was fine. It was too early and the shadows were playing with his eyes, that was all.

 

Toshiko had woken up a little early, rolling over onto the book she’d fallen asleep reading. Since telling Elise that she loved her she’d started having doubts. It was silly, but she knew but they wouldn’t leave. She wasn’t over Owen and knew that it could become a problem. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, but even with the best of intentions someone usually ended up broken hearted. A clap of thunder rattled the windows. Tosh sighed at another rainy day and got up to make something for breakfast. She noticed that Elise’s watch hadn’t woken her up yet so she stopped and went back to check on her. As she walked into the bedroom for a moment she swore the bed was empty but after a flash of lightning illuminated the room she was laying there, patting her watch sleepily to get it to shut up. A trick of the eyes, that was all.

 

Gwen had gotten used to sleeping much later while on her honeymoon so waking up for work to the sound of a storm was the last thing she wanted. What was worse was that Rhys had already left for work himself so she’d awoken alone. Had Cardiff always felt this depressing? A clap of thunder told Gwen it was time to suck it up and just drag herself out of her warm bed. Maybe a shower would help. She turned on the water but found it refused to warm up. Just what she needed. She angrily packed a bag and headed out, resigning herself to just having a shower at work. A great first day back. On her way to the car she looked up and saw a figure standing in the street who seemed to be crying, but after taking a step forward they were gone. An illusion made by the heavy rain, that was all.

 

Ianto yawned, still not quite awake, and switched the coffee machine on. Just part of his routine that he followed on autopilot every day. Coffee, feed their current residents , check e-mail and phone then he fully woke up. The rainstorms they’d been having just made it worse as the atmospheric pressure made him sleepy. Some days he had to be very careful not to fall asleep up in the tourist information centre. Sometimes he wondered if he’d even be missed if he disappeared if it weren’t for the lack of coffee at their desks. These days he knew otherwise but sometimes those old intrusive thoughts crept back in. A strong smell of blood woke him from his automatic movements. He looked around the central area of the hub for the source but the smell faded as quickly as it had appeared. Just a trick of a weary mind, that was all.

 

Elise rubbed her eyes before biting into her toast, feeling groggy and spaced out. She’d had trouble getting to sleep since her run in with the wannabe serial killer so she found her mornings to be hazy and odd. By the time she got to work she’d be awake but until then she may as well be a zombie. The thunder was doing its very best to wake her up prematurely and made her jump every time it rolled through. Her eyes followed Tosh as she continued her morning, and made Elise smile. She was doing her best to stop her low self esteem ruining everything as the thoughts of “she deserves better” and “she’s going to get bored of you” tumbled through her mind. She tried to bury it under toast and butter, clearing her plate.

She turned to go and put her boots on when she saw Tosh, laid on the floor, crimson spreading from a bullet wound in her stomach. Elise, shocked, fell to her knees and crawled over but found nothing.

“What are you doing?” Asked Tosh from the kitchen, slipping on her coat.

She looked over at Tosh, then at the floor and then back. “I just… I saw…”

“You’re just sleep deprived. Why don’t you stay at home today? You’re not going to be much use if you’re seeing things.” She helped her girlfriend up.

“It was just my mind playing tricks, that’s all. I’ll talk to Owen later.”

“Fine, just take it easy today.”

 

In the Hub even Myfanwy had decided it wasn’t worth getting out of her nest, snapping at Ianto when he went to feed her. Below, Gwen sat at her desk, Thankful that she’d been able to have a hot shower. She’d call the boiler repair later, just another little annoyance.

“Welcome back.” Smiled Jack. “I’m glad you didn’t return as a lobster.”

“Nearly did. I see the weather here hasn’t got any better.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure the fish are loving being able to tour the roads.”

Tosh, Elise and Owen walked in, carrying a quiet gloom.

Elise noticed Gwen first and gave her a sleepy smile. “How was the honeymoon?”

“Great. Did I miss something? You look exhausted.” Gwen asked, ever the sympathetic one.

“I’m fine. Just haven’t been sleeping well.”

Owen headed past towards the autopsy bay, almost hoping there was a body there so he had a reason to stay out of the chatter. “We ran into a cenobite cosplayer that took it a bit too far while you were cooking yourself.”

“Nice to know you haven’t changed a bit while I’ve been away.”

“You’d hate it if I did.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden earth tremor, everything rattling and falling. It stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving the team momentarily stunned before scrambling to check what it was. Sensors showed no terrestrial reason for the tremor but there was a slight spike in rift activity. It seemed that nothing had entered or left but that almost made it worse. There was always a reason and not knowing put everyone on edge. The centre of the quake was a derelict building in the centre of the city. After confirming that the rift had settled the whole team went out to search the area. The people of Cardiff were a little shaken but unharmed by the movement. Due to the rain most assumed it was a particularly large thunder clap.

 

The derelict office building was fenced off, most windows smashed or covered. It looked quiet and at least it was out of the rain. The place was large and it was going to take some time to search the place.

“Owen, Elise, check out the basement floors. Gwen and Ianto, head for the top floor and work down. Be careful, I can’t vouch for the stability of this place. And Tosh, you get the first prize and get to stay with me. We can work out way up.” Jack said, not wanting to be there all day.

Tosh giggled softly.

“Oi, I’m watching you Jack. No flirting.” Elise smirked and poked him in the arm.

‘Me? Never’ he mimed dramatically as if he were more offended than anyone ever had been before waving them off.

 

There were two basements for the large structure that were connected in the middle by a tunnel. Elise had an unusual amount of trouble keeping up with Owen, having to jog to keep up.

“Are you ok? You were a bit off this morning and well, I keep having to catch up.”

“I’m fine, sorry. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing. Keep your eyes open, if there is something here I don’t want to get ambushed.”

“I am. You can talk to me you know, if something’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing. Just leave it.”

“It’s something if it’s bothering you.”

“Just leave it!” He shouted in frustration.

She stopped and said quietly. “Ok.”

Remorse hit him immediately. It wasn’t her fault he felt like shit. “Look, I just don’t want to talk about it. I didn’t mean to shout.”

“No… It’s fine. I shouldn’t have pushed…. I’m going to go check out the far end.” She didn’t wait for permission, just walked away.

 

Upstairs Jack was getting tired of what felt like the same room after the same room. “Who designs a building like this? It feels more like a prison than a workplace.” When he didn’t get an acknowledgement he looked back, Tosh intently looking out of the undamaged window.

He waved his hand in front of her face, making her jump and squeak.

“I haven’t gotten that boring have I?”

Tosh shook her head. “No, sorry. I was just… Distracted.”

“By?” He looked out onto the buildings old carpark, expecting something to be out there.

“I just… It’s nothing.”

He sat on an abandoned desk and patted the space next to him. “I can’t have you getting distracted. Tell me what you were thinking.”

Tosh sat hesitantly, letting out a sigh. “Elise said she loved me.”

“And you don’t sound happy about that.”

“I am! I mean I love her too but…”

“But…”

“You know I have some unresolved feelings. It’s obvious to everyone. I just feel like I’m lying to her somehow. Maybe we ran into things too quickly.”

“Have you told her this?”

“No. She’s been so tired since… You know. I don’t want to put all this on her too. Maybe I’m just not used to someone feeling the same way I do.”

“Tosh. You’re overthinking this. You said you loved her. That’s all that matters. Life’s too short to doubt yourself like that. Are you happy with her?”

She smiled softly. “Yes.”

“There’s your answer.” He stood. “Feeling better?”

“I do actually. Thank you.”

 

Gwen looked out to the dark sky. “Does the sky look strange to you?”

“The clouds are in rings. I’m not sure what would cause that.”

“At least we have something to report other than a family of rats living in an old desk draw.”

“I don’t know, their little home layout might be worth reporting.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to take home remodelling tips from rats.” Gwen laughed.

A sudden shudder in the building almost threw her out of an empty window frame, saved only by Ianto’s quick reflexes. A loud cracking from above warned them just before a large chunk of the roof fell, landing only inches from their feet. A torrent of water followed like a waterfall. They both took that as a sign to leave, swiftly but carefully making their way back down the steps.

“The roof is starting to collapse. Another tremor could bring the whole thing down.” Gwen called over comms.

Jack replied in agreement. “Get outside. We can regroup at the SUV and replan… Owen? Elise? Did you hear me?”

Jack looked at tosh with worry etched into his face. There should have been no way that they could lose contact in a building like this. “Go on ahead. I’ll get them myself.”

 

Owen clenched his fist, trying to swallow his pride. “Elise… I’m just in a bad mood, I shouldn’t have-”

The sudden tremor seemed stronger down in the basement, making him stagger. A large crack started to open in the concrete floor, heading right towards the wall. Elise tried to run back towards Owen and the stairwell back up. Jack could be heard calling them from the top of the stairs, his boots thumping from above. Another tremor threw Elise to the floor as the building groaned and concrete dust fell. Owen turned back and threw himself over Elise to protect her from the falling debris. His ears filled with a thundering noise.

 

Gwen screamed as the building fell. Tosh simply stood in shock, silently watching the tonnes of concrete and steel bury her lover, boss and best friend. Ianto shielded his eyes and tried to run forward to begin digging but Gwen grabbed his arm before he too was crushed under the rubble. A dust cloud rose into the air and was extinguished by the rain.

Breaking free of Gwens grip Ianto sprinted over to the pile nearest to where he was sure he’d seen Jack go, grabbing large chunks of the building and tossing them aside, rain pouring down his face. Seeing a small corner of blue fabric he tried to pull up a chunk of wall but it was too heavy. He turned to see Gwen and Tosh either side of him ready to help. They heaved the solid piece up and pushed it away.

Jack lay silent, bloodied and covered in dust. He was dead. Even though they all knew he would come back, seeing him in that state was painful. Ianto knelt next to him and pulled him up.

“Wake up… Please, just wake up.” He breathed, a mix of rainwater and tears dripping down onto Jacks face.

Jacks eyes shot open and he gasped, life returning to him.

A few steps away Tosh had her hand on the bluetooth device at her ear, face twisted in despair.

“Please answer… Just say something… Anything… Please…” She sobbed, looking so small, drenched to the bone and shivering.

Gwen too sobbed, crumpling down on a piece of rubble, her friends lost.

Over the comms a sound crackled.

“Owen?!… Elise?!” Tosh cried, praying it wasn’t just interference.     

“Trapped…Ok… Air pocke-…” Owens voice crackled, the signal dropping out.

“We can’t hear you clearly but keep talking.”

“Stuck… Both… ok…”

 

“Shit”, growled Owen. “I can’t get a clear message through.”

“At least they know we’re alive.”

“Another quake like that and we won’t be.” He rubbed his hands over his face, bringing his hand away with blood from a scratch on his forehead. He took a second glowstick from inside his coat and cracked it to see better.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You tried to protect me.”

“Course I did. I’m not enough of a prick to just abandon you.”

“I never said you were.”

“Well I am.”

“Huh?”

“A prick I mean.”

“Is this about why you’ve been so down? Owen you’re not a bad person.”

“Yes I am. I spend years pushing the one person that can actually fucking stand being around me away and then when she moves on I can’t help but feel like its someone elses fault. It’s my fault I’m alone and here I am being the biggest fucking arsehole to you. You didn’t steal her.”

“Owen -”

“No! Even down here all I can think is that the world fucked me over yet again.”

“Owen! What makes you think you can’t still ask Tosh out?”

It felt as if he’d just been slapped. “What?”

“I keep forgetting that opinion has changed over the next thirty years. Human beings are able to love more than one person. I’m not fucking blind Owen I know that Tosh loves you. So do I.”

“Don’t try and pull the care bear friendship bullshit on me.”

“I’m not. Future you saved me from myself, how could I not fall for him.”

He looked away from her. “Me and the Owen you knew are different people.”

“I know, but you’re the same in all the ways that drew me to him. You’re not the same but you are. It’s the thing about time travel. It messes with your head. People both are and are not their future selves. I think that’s why I just can’t let him go, because he’s not gone. Every morning he’s standing right there but he’s not. He gave me the option to be free of all of the dreams, the scars and the jumping but I chose not to… It would be like losing part of myself. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

“You know, if it wasn’t Tosh you were going out with I’d be all over you right now.” He laughed, trying to cover the fact that tears were running down his face. He felt her lean against his shoulder.

“Maybe if Tosh is ok with it you can be some time.”

“If we get out of here alive.”

A much smaller quake shook the demolished building. Owen wrapped his arms around Elise to try and protect her if the air pocket caved in. They were sprinkled with dust and small pebbles but the rubble held firm. She tapped her earpiece.

“Everyone ok up there?”

“We… Get you…as soon…can.” The crackling voice of Tosh replied.

“Let’s hope they get down to us soon… It must be raining still.” Elise mused seeing water dribble down a crack in the wall.

“Hopefully it is just rain.”

“Why wouldn’t it be? The water would be off in the building wouldn’t it?”

“Yea, but we’re below ground level, if it’s not rain which could still be a problem, it could be a water main leaking.”

All colour drained from Elises face. “Owen… Is this place going to fill with water?”

“It’s leaking slowly. We should be out of here before it becomes a problem.”

“I don’t like the water.” She whimpered.

He pulled her close and petted her hair. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s not like the bay.”

“The bay isn’t what caused it. I only chose that before because I thought it would be fucking poetic.”

“Stay calm. We still need to conserve air. Why would dying in the bay be poetic?”

“When I was little… My mom … She didn’t want me… I was seven when she tried to drown me in the bath… She told me to close my eyes. I thought it was to wash my hair so I didn’t get shampoo in my eyes but she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me under… I remember looking up, water rushing into my lungs, kicking and trying to scream but it just made me breath in more water. She was holding me down so hard her nails cut into my shoulders… My dad heard the splashing and ran in. He pulled me out and took me to the hospital… My mom always said I should have drowned. That it was my fault her life was awful… I was just a burden… I don’t like the water Owen.” She clutched onto him desperately. She’d never told anyone before and it hurt to say out loud. “I’m fine in the bath now but anywhere I can’t touch the bottom like the pool makes my chest hurt. I feel like something’s going to drag me under. That’s why I’m always underwater in my nightmares. Looking into the face of death all over again.”

“Listen.” He brushed back her hair and made her look at him. “It’s just the rain. I’m not going to let anything like that happen to you, ok? They’re going to get us out long before even our ankles get wet. We’re just going to hunker down in here and rest until they break through. We’re not that far under so there has to be a way for them to tunnel safely in. just think about Tosh, yea? She’ll be waiting for you.”

“I’m so tired.” She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.

Owen carefully pulled out his phone to send a message to the surface, hoping that text would get through where speech was failing.

‘We’re both unhurt. Water slowly trickling in. Get pipes isolated just in case. Should have air for some time. Elise is sleeping. She’s scared of water. If it gets too wet she might panic and use up air faster. Phone on 40%. 1 unused glow stick left.’

It was only moments before getting a reply from Tosh.

‘Rescue on the way. Bringing in machinery to move large rubble. Sent notice to isolate water. Emergency services updated on water situation. Waiting for you up top.’

‘Im sorry’

‘For this morning? Its ok. Bad morning for everyone.’

‘???’

‘Everyone seeming to see odd things this morning. Elise saw me with gunshot wound in living room. I saw bedroom with her not there. Gwen saw figure in the rain’

‘I saw my own eyes blacked out in mirror’

‘Black iris ?’

‘Yea.’

‘Future Owen had eyes like that. Time distortion?’

‘Echoes of what Elise changed?’

‘The clouds look like ripples in water.’

‘Quakes like ripples in the rift. Hope theres no more’

‘Me too.’

‘Can we talk when I get out of here?’

‘Of course. What about?’

‘Just talk. Its been a while’

‘Id like that.’

‘Going to nap, conserve energy. Dont worry, not cold’

Owen slipped his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes. The one intact wall wasn’t comfortable but it was better than nothing.

 

Up on the surface going was slow. It had to be as digging too quickly could cause a collapse below and the continuing rain was making things even more difficult. The local councils roadworks team had brought as many sandbags as they could spare to try and keep the torrents of water from flooding the site but they were running low and it wasn’t a small site. The Torchwood team were soaked to the bone, tired and sore from moving rubble but no matter what the fire service or ambulance teams said they refused to stop. Jack had abandoned his coat in the SUV as it was just weighing him down. Thunder rolled overhead as if warning them of trouble to come. As Ianto picked up a chunk of concrete he saw something that didn’t quite fit with everything else. A metallic object that seemed to be shaped like a large beetle. He picked it up in his gloved hand, the rain washing away the dust from its surface. He stood back away from the building.

“Jack!” He called.

The captain made his way over. “What? Is everything alright down there?”

“This was in the debris.” He held out the metal item for Jack to take.

Jacks stomach dropped. He recognised the device. It was fifty first century military technology, specifically made to destroy buildings without the use of explosives by mimicking seismic activity.

“What is it?”

“An earthquake machine.” Jack said as he moved his hand across its surface. It opened out to show a screen in a language Ianto didn’t recognise but Jack didn’t seem to have a problem. “Looks like the time agency caught wind of time disturbance and wanted to bury whatever was causing it. Morons.” He closed the metal device and handed it back to Ianto. “Put it in the SUV. I’ve deactivated it so there should be no more quakes.”

“Should we be worried?”

“Later. We can worry about that once Owen and Elise are safe.”

 

Owen awoke to a rumbling sound from above. He held Elise close and hoped that the air pocket wouldn’t cave in. He refused to die like that, especially not now.

“You’re cute when you’re sleeping, you know that?” She asked, not as asleep as he’d assumed.

“I thought you said I wasn’t your type.”

“You’re not. Doesn’t stop you being cute when you sleep.”

“How long has that noise been going?”

“A while. I think I heard sirens earlier.” She said and sat up.

At the far end of the air pocket more concrete dust began to fall. They both crawled away as more rubble fell, making the pocket even smaller. More water followed it, starting at a trickle but soon turning into a small stream. Elise tried to push herself into the far wall.

“Woah, it’s ok. You did physics in school. Think it through.” For once he wasn’t trying to be condescending, just distract her.

Closing her eyes she started pushing through the fear haze. “The water isn’t pressurised… It can’t rise above where it runs in… I am ok… I am not going to drown…”

“There you go. Just repeat that in your head.” He took out his phone and typed a quick message.

‘Water pouring in faster. Going to get cold fast. Water likely weakening structure. Air pocket not big enough to stand.’

Elise wrapped her arms around herself, no way to escape the ice cold water. The hole that the water was pouring through was slowly getting bigger.

 

Above, the rescue workers were doing their best. Tonnes of rubble had already been moved but they had to be careful not to cause a cave in. The police had cordoned off the area but were having trouble keeping the press away. Gwen walked up to her old partner Andy.

“Can you get them any further away?”

“Not without a good reason. Any luck over there?”

“They’re getting closer but they’re worried about it collapsing.”

“If the land isn’t stable we might be able to widen the cordon.”

“Thanks.”

“What are friends for.”

 

Ianto sat with a silver blanket wrapped around him. His trick shoulder had finally given out and a nice paramedic had set it back in for him but it meant he had to sit on the sidelines. He’d lost track of how long it had been since they all started digging. Even Tosh had taken off her heels and borrowed a spare pair of Gwens flats so she could try and help. She’d just informed the rescue teams of the water issue and walked back to sit with Ianto. She hunched over with her face in her hands as he pulled her under the blanket with him.

 

Elise was desperately trying to stay calm as the water rose up to her shoulders, Owen holding her hand. They were both shivering as the water sapped away whatever warmth they had left. They could hear movement above and the muffled sound of voices. With the last of their energy they started screaming and calling out to make sure whoever was digging them out knew exactly where they were. Finally a spot of light broke through, the gap widening above them. In a blur of noise and motion they were pulled from the water. Blinded by flashing lights and deafened by a resounding cheer that spread across the collected people. Sometimes humanity showed why they were worth the pain and stress. This was why Torchwood did what they did.

Elise and Owen were brought over to the back of the ambulance where they slowly started to warm up.

“Did you mean what you said down there?” Asked Owen.

“Which bit?”

“About us… Or were you just trying to stop me losing it?”

“Course I meant it. Who would say something like that and not mean it?”

“You’d be surprised. Have you told Tosh?”

“No. I didn’t think it would affect anything if I kept it to myself. I’m not the type of person to go and cheat so it wasn’t a big deal.”

Owen opened his mouth to reply but Tosh practically jumped on both of them.

“Tosh, you’re soaking.” Owen smiled, hugging her back a little tighter than he’d intended.

She shook her head. “Oh shut up Owen!” a sobbing laugh choked out of her.

Elise laughed lightly cuddling into Toshikos side.

“I thought you were both gone when everything fell. We had to dig out Jack and it was just so awful… I can’t lose both of you! I can’t!” She fell into another fit of sobs.

The trio of agents gripped onto each other as if the world were about to end. Above them, the sky finally cleared, rain slowing and eventually stopping completely.

 

For three weeks life went on as usual. The team went back to normal as they usually did after something harrowing. It was just how they kept going. Elise returned to her training, still running nowhere near as fast as she would have liked but at least she had a few more moves in her self defence repertoire. She’d been very proud of herself when she managed to flip Jack over her shoulder and fervently denied that she’d giggled like a schoolgirl afterwards.

Owen sat at his desk, a little board. Elise checked that Tosh was busy then scooted over to borrow her seat. “So?”

“So what?”

“Have you spoken to Tosh yet?”

Owen sighed. “No. Not yet.”

“Why not? Come on, you’ll feel better once you do.”

“What if she hates me after. What if things go to shit?”

“What if they don’t? What if they go amazingly well?”

“I’m not that lucky.”

“I’m giving you three days or I’m telling her.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He hissed, seeing Tosh approach.

“Three days.”

Toshiko lent on Elise’s shoulders. “What’s in three days?”

“You two wanted to go out and just talk right? I was just saying that if he didn’t organise something in the next three days then I would.”

“He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.”

Owen turned to look at his computer so he didn’t have to look her in the face. “I want to.”

“Oh. Ok. Well, how about tonight? If you’re not busy.”

Elise stood to let her girlfriend have her seat back. “Yea. I’m going to be late back anyway. Jack’s taking me weevil hunting. He still doesn’t know that they run from me, it’s gonna be wild.”

“I’ll take your word for it… But ok. I’m free tonight.” Owen said as nonchalantly as he could. Tosh smiled cheerily and got back to work, Elise giving her a quick kiss before walking away with a spring in her step.

 

In the low light of the evening Jack was confused. He’d rarely seen weevils act this way unless something terrifying was close by.

“I’m not complaining but what the hell?” He complained to Elise who had been keeping a straight face.

“You should have expected this with me.”

“With your luck I expected to run into a hoard of them.”

“Jack, think it through. I know I haven’t done it in a while but anything that gets involved with time fuckery and death freaks them out. I’m like walking weevil spray.”

The captain paused and looked at her in the eye. “You knew this would happen.”

“I was told it should. Want to go for a drink instead?”

“Yes. Why let me drag you out here if you knew?”

“Ianto wanted some time to himself and Tosh is having a film night with Owen so why not? It’s a nice night.”

“They’re not going to stop you spending time with them.”

She shrugged. “They needed to talk and I didn’t want to get in the way.”

“You make it sound as if you’re trying to set them up.”

“So what if I am?”

He stopped in his tracks. “Don’t you love Tosh?”

“Of course I do. Please tell me this time has got you thinking you can’t love more than one person too.”

Jack laughed warmly. “So opinions change a lot in thirty years, huh?”  

“When the world goes to shit there’s bigger things to worry about that what consenting adults do in their own relationships. We work outside society anyway. Hell, I’ve not even been born yet. I don’t exist in this time. May as well make the most of it.”

 

Owen couldn’t concentrate on the film, his mind was too active, he was too stressed. How would you even start that conversation.

“Board already? That’s a record for you.”

“Tosh… When me and Elise were trapped in that basement she told me something.”

“Oh?” She turned and switched off the TV.

“I know how you feel about me.”

“Oh god is that what tonight’s about?”

“Let me finish. You know I don’t get close to people, I don’t let anyone get close to me but you… You never gave up on me or ran away no matter how much of a dick I’ve been. I couldn’t admit that maybe I wanted to be close to someone again. I thought if I said something I’d lose you too and I couldn’t face that.”

“Owen. Don’t do this to me now! I’m happy. Why couldn’t you say something before?! That’s just cruel!” she looked on the verge of tears.

“Elise knows. Fuck everyone could see it but us… She wanted me to talk to you. She wanted you to know.”

“But how?”

“She said she’s not fucking blind. That’s a quote. The thing is she wasn’t angry or upset. She loves you so much… She sees relationships the same way Jack does. I don’t really understand it. She told me that she fell for her Owen too.”

“This isn’t funny Owen.”

“I wish I was joking. Joking would make this so fucking simple… For the record I think you’re both crazy for giving a shit about someone like me.”

“You’re not as horrid as you think you are. Why didn’t she say anything?”

“She said it wasn’t her place. It was between us and it needed saying.”

“So what now? I’m not going to leave her.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“I’m definitely not cheating on her!”

“That’s not what I want.”

“Then what do you want Owen?”

“I don’t even fucking know anymore!”

They both turned sharply, hearing the front door open, Elise letting herself in.

“I’m back.” She called, slipping off her boots.

“Ely get in here!” Shouted Tosh in a fluster.

She padded in. “Ok, I didn’t think you’d be as upset as this.”

“How can I not be?! Do you know how long I wanted to hear this and now it’ll just hurt.”

“Woah, Tosh. Take a deep breath. It’s ok. You have enough love to share with both of us.”

“What?! How?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes!”

“Do you love Owen?”

“Yes… I’m so confused. I don’t want to have to choose.”

Elise knelt in front of her. “Then don’t choose. You don’t have to. Thirty years from now this wouldn’t even be a big conversation.”

“Why aren’t you upset?!”

“Because I value your happiness above social norms. Both of you are made for each other and I care about you both too damn much to pretend that you two don’t have a spark.”

“But what about you?”

“I love you both too. If you’re ok with that then I am too. I’m not going to go and do anything behind your back and I know you wouldn’t do anything behind my back either so why not just make life easier? Granted we’d need a bigger bed.” She wiped a tear away from Toshikos cheek.

Owen ran his hands over his face. “I told you your girlfriend was crazy.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to at least try?” Tosh sniffled.

“Wait, what?”

“Why not? If it doesn’t work out then at least we tried. At least we won’t leave anything unsaid.”

“You’re serious? No, don’t hold this in front of my face and then take it away.”

“Well.” Elise stood up. “I’ve had a couple of drinks so I’m going to let you both decide and I will be in bed.” She said as she pulled off her shirt and disappeared into the bedroom.  


End file.
